


A Thorny Situation

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Off-screen torture, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Fox squeezes his eyes shut. Vos said he’d help. They were going to find Thorn. He was going to be okay.He had to be.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-5869 | Stone, CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79
Collections: Commander Fox





	A Thorny Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #2: In the hands of the enemy - Kidnapped  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!  
> Thank you to Sonicfairyspell for letting me borrow some of your boys!

“Fox! To what do I owe -”

“Thorn’s missing. I need your help finding him.” Fox swallows. “Please, Vos.”

“I’ll be at your office in 10 minutes, Commander.” Vos cuts the comm with a grim nod. Fox leans back in his chair exhaling noisily. Almost unwillingly, he drags his eyes back to his terminal. To the opened security footage showing an alley near the Guard offices. The alley Thorn entered and never exited.

Fox squeezes his eyes shut. Vos said he’d help. They were going to find Thorn. He was going to be okay.

He had to be.

🦊🦊🦊🦊🦊

True to his word Vos arrives 10 minutes later, entering Fox’s office and shutting the door behind him.

“Show me what you’ve got on Commander Thorn’s disappearance, Commander,” Vos states, coming to a stop at Fox’s desk. “When did you notice he was missing?”

“Four hours ago. He was finishing his patrol and was supposed to meet me for dinner. I was finishing my paperwork and didn’t realize he was late till Stone teased me for getting stood up by my dinner date.” Fox takes several deep breaths to steady himself and push down the guilt. “That was an hour ago. Since then I’ve tried comming him and asking the others on shift with him, but no one’s seen or heard from him since he checked in with me at the end of his patrol.” He spins his terminal around, gesturing to Vos to take a look.

“Mirage started looking through security footage near Thorn’s last known location and was able to find this.” The video is stopped on several beings hurrying down the sidewalk. Across from them is an unlit alleyway. Vos hits play and watches as a trooper in Coruscant Guard red enters the frame. As the trooper moves past the alleyway, he stops, turning towards the opening. After a long moment, he readies his blaster and steps into the alley. The shadows swallow him immediately.

Fox leans forward and speeds up the footage several hours. “Mirage checked the surrounding cameras. Thorn doesn’t appear in any of them.” He lifts his finger and watches with Vos as a squad of Guard troopers led by himself show up on screen. Half of them follow Fox into the alley, the rest standing guard at its mouth. “No signs of a struggle, no tracks, nothing. All we found was one of Thorn’s pauldrons. It’s as if he vanished into thin air.” Fox’s voice cracks on the last word.

“We’re gonna find him, Fox,” Vos says, expression serious. “I promise.” Fox bites back his reply. “Now, where’s the pauldron?” Wordlessly, Fox pulls it out of his belt pouch and offers it to the Kiffar. Vos peels off one glove and takes it. He stiffens slightly, eyes going hazy as he is overcome by a memory. 

Fox counts the seconds, hardly daring to breathe for fear of disturbing the Jedi. Finally, after what feels like forever, Vos stirs.

“He heard a suspicious noise coming from the alley. Went to investigate." Vos frowns. "It was a trap. Several ropes wrapped around him, pulled him off balance." He looks up at Fox. "One of them pulled his pauldron off so they could electrocute him, knock them out." 

Fox curses; his voice shakes. He turns away, runs a hand down his face. His fingers are trembling too. Another curse, then he forces a single slow breath and turns back to Vos. 

"Did you see where they took him? How they got him away without appearing on camera?"

"No," Vos replies. "But if you take me to the alley I should be able to pick up more." 

"Right." Taking a fortifying breath, Fox grabs his bucket and exits his office. The tension is thick in the Guard Office, the disappearance of a commander shocking. All chatter and movement stop as Fox and Vos enter the room.

"Thire, you have command. Stone, Aras’amyc Squad, Naak Squad, with me. The rest of you as you were." Fox snaps out, already heading for the exit. Behind him, the troopers scramble to obey.

The walk to the alley doesn't take long, just 15 minutes. It burns Fox that Thorn was taken so close to the Guard Office. That it happened on their doorstep.

Fox shakes his head, refocusing. None of that matters now. Vos is here. They're going to find Thorn. Everything will be fine.

He slows as they reach the alley. "Stay alert men." Turning on his helmet lights, he steps into the alley. The beams penetrate the darkness. Fox moves further in, Stone and Vos flanking him. Even their footsteps seem muffled.

Three steps in, six, ten, then --

"Here," Fox says quietly. "This is where I found Thorn’s pauldron." Vos nods, stepping past him. Stone moves next to Fox, resting their shoulders together. Fox leans into him, soaking up his vod's comfort. Together they watch Vos poke around, touching things bare-handed. He stops in front of a crate.

"I need more light over here!"

"Ink, Dynamic!" Fox calls, even as he and Stone crowd closer. Their beams reveal a pile of boxes and a bunch of garbage. As they watch, Vos inspects the largest one. He runs his hands along the edge. A quiet click, a hydraulic hiss, and the box lid flips up. 

"So that's how they did it..." Stone murmurs. He looks to Vos." How’d you know it was there, sir?" 

"Force echoes. The kidnappers spent a lot of time here watching the alley, waiting for a commander to pass by." Vos’s tone is grim as he peers down into the box. Fox shudders, pointedly cutting off his thoughts before he spirals into anxiety. He turns back to the alley entrance.

"Flank, Ink, Dynamic, Cris, you're with us following this passage. Chase, Drive, get two speeders. Cheshire, Vibe, a field medpack for each. Have Mirage track us and meet back up.”

"Yes sir!" Naak Squad immediately heads back for the Guard offices, while Flank and Cris join their squadmates and commanders.

"I'll go first." Vos jumps into the crate without waiting for an answer. Fox sighs, then follows him. The box has a ladder down the side. They descend about 20 meters, ending up in what appears to be a maintenance tunnel. Vos leads the way, hands occasionally brushing the walls. After countless twists and turns, descending four more ladders, they finally exit the maintenance tunnel.

Fox opens a comm back to the Guard Office. “Mirage? You got our position?"

"Yes sir. Checking security footage now. One moment." The sound of fingers tapping echoes over the comm. "Got em sir. Two humans, a Rodian, and a Quarren. They carried Commander Thorn into a building 100 meters to your right and around the corner. Sending floor plans to your HUD now.” A moment later schematics pop into Fox's view. He scans them briefly before dismissing them. 

"Anyone else enter or exit that building, Mirage?"

"No sir." Mirage’s voice is barely controlled anger. "Just those shabuire."

"Excellent work. Send Naak Squad here. Don't want the speeders giving us away." Fox cuts the comm, not waiting for Mirage’s reply. He surveys the street. "Flank, take your squad and enter from the rear. Your primary objective is securing Commander Thorn. Vos, Stone, and I will draw their attention to the front."

Lieutenant Flank nods and turns away. The white armor quickly vanishes in the dark gloom of the lower levels.

Fox, Stone and Vos move down the path, hugging the walls. At the intersection Mirage had marked, they stop. Fox peers around the corner. The building Thorn is being held in looks just as grimy and dilapidated as all the others on the street. Nobody is around. Fortune’s smiling on the rescue team; no one to alert kidnappers.

Fox creeps towards the door, then gestures for Vos to use his saber. On the count of three, Vos breaks the door down. Fox and Stone storm in. Startled shouts and a blaster bolt greet them. Vos blasts the Quarren into the wall, blaster falling from limp fingers. Footsteps sound. Fox and Stone swivel left. They stun the two humans charging through the door. More blaster bolts sound from the back, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. The Rodian.

Calls of "Clear!" come over the comms as they search the building. Fox is getting more desperate with each empty room when Ink gasps. 

“I found the Commander! He’s alive but doesn’t look good…” Fox rushes to him as Ink trails off, apprehension clear in his voice.

The sight that greets Fox makes him sick with fury and fear.

Thorn lays in a crumpled heap, sans armor, hands and feet bound. His upper blacks have been torn to shreds. Either with a knife or a whip; Fox doesn't know or care. Blood pools around him.

Fox chokes on his name. He kneels beside him, pulling Thorn’s head into his lap. Blood and bruises greet him. The entire right side of Thorn’s face is swollen, black and blue, the cheekbone lacerated.

Ink moves around them, cutting Thorn’s bonds.

"Thorn? Can you hear me?" If Fox’s voice catches, Ink certainly won't tell. There is no response from the injured Commander. 

"Fox.” Stone’s voice pulls Fox's attention to the doorway. "The speeders are here. Take Thorn to the medics. We'll clean up here.” Fox nods, too shaken by Thorn’s condition to speak. Ink helps him stand, Fox unwilling to relinquish his hold on his injured vod. Stone claps him on the shoulder as he passes.

Fox moves through the building. The Quarren and two humans are already in cuffs. Vos tips his head in acknowledgement before focusing back on the terminal in front of him. Once outside, he quickly loads Thorn into the speeder. Cheshire moves to his side as Chase pilots them away. Silently he hands Fox bandages to press to Thorn’s back, trying to stem some of the bleeding.

The ride back to the Guard medbay is a blur to Fox. All he can focus on is Thorn. Thorn, who was kidnapped and tortured. Who is unconscious and bleeding in his lap.

Their arrival is controlled chaos. Emergency barks orders, taking Thorn’s vitals as he's placed on the stretcher and rushed away. Fox climbs out of the speeder, brushing off Cheshire's helping hand. He has eyes only for his injured vod.

🦊🦊🦊🦊🦊

Stone finds him pacing outside the medbay an hour later.

"How is he?" Stone’s concerned words seem to break Fox.

"I don't know! Emergency took him and I haven't heard anything and there was so much blood!" Fox’s words tumble out until the commander is almost gasping. Stone's eyes widen in alarm as Fox collapses to his knees. He raises shaking hands, the normally red gauntlets covered in a darker red. Thorn’s blood.

"There was so much blood..." Fox whispers.

Stone hand signs to Cheshire to get a fresh set of blacks before laying a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. 

"Come on, ori’vod," Stone cajoles. "The fresher is right over there. Let's get you cleaned up." With gentle words and touches Stone gets Fox to his feet and into the fresher. He snags Fox’s helmet before it gets bloody. Stone pauses at Fox's expression. The naked fear and worry seem to age his vod.

"Hey,” Stone murmurs. One hand grips the back of Fox’s neck, the other cups his face. He pulls him into a keldabe, holds him there. "Thorn is going to be fine. Emergency is amazing and will get him healthy in no time. Before you know it, Thorn’ll be back on his feet and complaining about Senator Taa’s wild parties.” Fox laughs wetly. He closes his eyes, slowing his breathing to match Stone’s. They stand there, Fox basking in Stone’s love and comfort, until Fox can breathe without his breath hitching. Until the tears threatening to fall dry up.

Gently, he pulls out of Stone’s grip, eyes opening to meet his brother’s.

"Vor entye, vod,” Fox murmurs. Stone’s lips quirk slightly. 

"Any time, Fox." 

Now calm, Fox removes his armor. Stone grabs the blood-covered pieces and gives them a cursory rinse, to remove the worst of the mess. Cheshire knocks on the door with fresh blacks just as Fox finishes, so Stone gathers his armor and leaves him to change.

"Take this to Commander Fox's quarters, Cheshire," Stone tells the lingering trooper, handing over Fox's armor. He barely hears Cheshire’s answering "Yes sir" as Fox exits the fresher in the same moment. Stone runs a critical eye over his fellow commander. The change of clothes and minor breakdown seem to have settled him, shoulders not as tense anymore. Together, the two men move to some of the available chairs and take a seat.

"I take it you’ve finished your investigation?" Fox's question startles Stone. It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts. 

"Yes. Vos found Senate floor plans and schedules on the terminal. The Rodian cracked pretty quickly once Vos got in his face. They were planning to assassinate a couple of senators while wearing Thorn’s armor, to blend in and pin it on us. We interrupted them trying to get Thorn’s passcodes out of him." Stone bumps their shoulders together as Fox growls. "Vos is continuing the investigation with Aras’amyc Squad to see who hired them."

Whatever Fox is going to say dies in his throat as Emergency exits the medbay. Fox shoots to his feet. 

"Is he...?"

"Commander Thorn will make a full recovery, Commander Fox," Emergency is quick to assure. Fox sags in relief, the last of the tension dispelled from his body. "He has several deep lacerations on his chest and back, as well as cracked ribs and a fractured cheekbone. The cuts have been stitched and his whole torso wrapped in bacta." He claps Fox on the shoulder. "He'll have some new scars, but that's it." 

"Thank the Force," Fox breathes. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, Commander. This way." Emergency leads the way back in. He curses when he sees Thorn conscious and attempting to leave his bed.

"Lay down di’kut! I didn't spend the last hour stitching up your sorry shebs just for you to undo all my hard work!" Emergency gripes, his harsh words at odds with the soft touch he uses to push Thorn back down. "How do you feel, Commander?"

"Like a bantha sat on me," Thorn rasps.

"That's to be expected,” Emergency huffs. "What with the cracked ribs and all. Now, you're staying here for the next 24 hours, to let the bacta do its job. You," he jabs a finger at Fox. “Keep his shebs in this bed. And no strenuous activities! Commanders or not, there will be no sex in my medbay!" Fox flushes. Next to him, Stone coughs, muffling his laughter.

"Of course not, Emergency," Fox says stiffly.

"Good." Emergency turns back to Thorn, face softening. "I'm glad you're alright and in one piece, sir." With one last nod, Emergency leaves the three commanders alone.

Stone moves forward, clasping hands with Thorn and giving him a gentle keldabe. "I'm glad we found you, vod. Take your time getting better, okay? Thire and I'll hold down the fort. You just focus on getting healthy." He leans in and whispers, "And try to get Fox to sleep. This has been hard on him." Thorn nods, eyes shifting to Fox. Stone straightens, squeezes Thorns hand, then moves to leave. He gives Fox a brief, one-armed hug, before gently propelling him towards Thorn’s bed. One last tip of the head to Thorn and he's gone. 

Fox shifts under Thorn’s gaze, suddenly nervous. He’s startled out of his thoughts by Thorn’s soft voice.

"Come here, cyare,” He says, holding out a hand for Fox. Hesitantly, Fox approaches. He feels laid bare under Thorn’s gaze. "What's bothering you, ka’ra?”

"What's bothering me? You're the one who was kidnapped and tortured. I should be asking you that." In the face of Thorn’s unwavering patience, Fox wilts.

"I didn't even notice you were missing, Thorn," he admits guiltily. "I got so caught up in paperwork I never realized you didn't come with dinner. For Force’s sake, it took Stone making a joke about getting stood up for me to even check the time!" Thorn snags his hand, pulls him closer. 

“I don't blame you, Fox." Fox goes to argue but Thorn cuts him off. "No. You're going to listen. I. Don't. Blame. You. Between running the Guard, doing the Chancellor's paperwork, and making sure the Shinies are protected and taken care of, you're being run ragged. And once you did notice I was missing, it didn't take you long to find me.” He rubs his thumb over Fox’s hand. "I'm going to have some new scars, but I'm going to be _fine_." 

Fox's shoulders shake, then the first tear falls. “Oh cyare. Come here.” Thorn quickly scoots over, wincing slightly. He tugs Fox to lay down with him, rubbing his back. Fox buries his face in Thorn’s shoulder, finally expelling all his pent-up fear, worry, and stress. Thorn mumbles words of comfort, a few tears of his own slipping out. Eventually Fox cries himself to sleep, the emotional roller-coaster and ever-present exhaustion as potent as a sedative. Thorn hugs him tightly, Fox’s body a grounding weight in his arms. Secure in the knowledge that he is safe, Thorn follows Fox into sleep.

(And if later on, when Emergency comes back to check on his patient, he finds the two commanders tightly intertwined and eyes red. Well. It's not any of his business. He simply pulls the blanket higher and continues his rounds.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)  
> Mirage is my own Clone OC; please don’t use him without permission. Thank you to Sonicfairyspell for letting me borrow Emergency and the lads from Aras’amyc Squad (Lt. Flank, Ink, Cris, & Dynamic) and Naak Squad (Cheshire, Vibe, Chase & Drive).
> 
> Mando’a Translations  
> Aras’amyc = chaos (from ‘aras - same’, ‘amyc - changed’)  
> Naak = peace


End file.
